


Interlinked

by vegetalass



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: I will add tags as I update, Multi, spoilers for retribution, this is about babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetalass/pseuds/vegetalass
Summary: Five short scenes of the Fallen Hero Cast interacting with both Sidestep and babies.





	Interlinked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I havent been involved with Fallen Hero in a LOOONNG time, but I saw a post about the FHR cast with babies and it reminded about the miniseries i was going to write back in FEBRUARY!!! lmfao!! Anyways i found the doc for it and the lady argent one was practically FINISHED, so i just quickly whipped up the rest and wanted to post it. :weary: Credit to uhh Saturnstep on tumblr for the inspiration w/ their headcanons, however these are my own personal theories/headcanons that are separate from theirs. as you can see i included a few ideas of my own that arent included in canon. Hopefully you like all three LOL and hopefully i can finish this up in the future when i reread the series or etc. ALSO hopefully sidestep interacting with babies isnt too OOC :) <3 enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I havent been involved with Fallen Hero in a LOOONNG time, but I saw a post about the FHR cast with babies and it reminded about the miniseries i was going to write back in FEBRUARY!!! lmfao!! Anyways i found the doc for it and the lady argent one was practically FINISHED, so i just quickly whipped up the rest and wanted to post it. :weary: Credit to uhh Saturnstep on tumblr for the inspiration w/ their headcanons, however these are my own personal theories/headcanons that are separate from theirs. as you can see i included a few ideas of my own that arent included in canon. Hopefully you like all three LOL and hopefully i can finish this up in the future when i reread the series or etc. ALSO hopefully sidestep interacting with babies isnt too OOC :) <3 enjoy!

Lady Argent sits stiffly, the baby in her arms held under his armpits like a China doll a child got for Christmas and doesn’t want. Bright red curls spring from his pale head and he giggles, reaching out for lengths of Argent’s silver hair to play with despite her absolutely apparent frown.

You’re watching from your place by the door, Argent pouting in distaste before she swoops to the side in an attempt to dodge the baby’s second attempt at going straight for her nose. She must look unreal to him. Like one of those old, military cartoons they made before the Earthquakes. 

While she has never been one to seem pleased to see you, she notices you before the baby does, her face displaying a combination of both relief and impatience at your arrival before you even manage to say hello. 

“Oh, thank God,” she mutters while jumping at you, before practically shoving the small boy into your arms, who luckily finds himself content enough to begin giggling again at the movement, albeit disappointed at your lack of long hair. You’re surprised about the the fact that Argent trusts you enough to hold a baby, but not shocked by her response. 

As you rest the child against your side, checking to make sure he seems comfortable after the short and jolting trip, you turn to Argent with an expression of mocking disapproval. 

“What?” Her eyebrows crinkle together as she crosses her arms, cocks her hip, and stares at you, now holding the baby under his bottom like they taught you in a Rangers first aid class a long, long time ago. 

You easily drop the frown and chuckle softly, the baby bouncing with your laugh, smiling at the both of you as if you aren’t the physical embodiments of dangerous weapons with attitude issues. 

“Don’t like kids, Argent?” You ask, despite having your eyes trained solely on the baby as you coo in delight at his happy expression. 

Argent rolls her eyes at both the sight and your question and glares, but shakes her head in response anyway. 

“I just…” she begins, sucking in a breath through her teeth, “I used to love babies.”

You nod at her, the pursed expression that was on her face now distant, her eyes cold and empty as she finishes, “And now, I don’t.” 

Though you don’t intend on creeping into her mind, the image of a small girl holding a China babydoll assaults you, before it morphs into a picture of who you recognize as Argent screaming: half silver, half hairless, and all tears and blood in a forever-mirrored pool that surrounds her naked body as she cries. 

You are briefly reminded of what it’s like to be born, at least, what you can remember of it, and you can practically taste the pills in the back of your throat. However, the illusion doesn’t last, as the real Argent coughs and breaks your concentration on whatever memory you had been caught in. 

Though her eyebrows are squeezed together, it only takes a second for her expression to return to normal before she sticks her lip out at you when she realizes that you’re staring.

“What about you, _Sidestep?_”

As if on cue, the baby in your arms interrupts in a squeal, one of his perfect hands latching onto the collar of your shirt and pulling. Though Argent doesn’t mention the stretched sleeve, and you assume she doesn’t mind getting another look at your tattoos, suddenly, she hesitates, her voice small and curious, “Can you even… have kids?” 

You glance at her, before you shake your head slowly, distracted by the blabbering boy who is now more interested by the straps of your undershirt than by the faded skin and glowing tattoos themselves. To think that you, a Cuckoo, would ever get to hold a baby. 

You think of the nurses back at the farm. The lucky Re-Genes with long hair and soft skin who, despite being created blue, live pampered lives in big houses and walk and talk as though they were_ born _to be someone’s actual parents. Gentle hands given to monstrous beings, sweet voices in place of AI. Their expertise labor is sold to the rich, eastern states and international families who can’t be bothered to care for their children with their own bodies and resources. 

However, these Re-Genes live short lives, slaughtered for parts once their assigned children grow up and they get sent back to the Farm; but you’ve seen the way they work; the way that they hold each other, and you know what it’s like to know them through the way that they have held you.

And Argent is no different: despite her foul mouth and short temper, she is someone who now knows a lot about you. Though you’re still surprised you’re not dead by her hands, you no longer have to wonder why she asked for your help with taking care of a baby. 

Though she continues to glower at you, it’s only when you realize that the baby is reaching out for her now, instead, that you allow yourself to release a shaky breath of laughter when you finally do pass him back to her waiting arms. 

Even if Argent insists she dislikes babies, it’s only when her lips dip into the tiniest smile you’ve ever seen that you realize you can see the reflection of your face in her tired, silver eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ... please comment.... bye...


End file.
